Trafalgar Law's love story
by D brothers 44
Summary: This is my first story. Trafalgar Law x OC. Stella meets Law and falls for him. How will it turn out?


'Surgeon of Death? It's everywhere. Who is it?'

"Hey who is 'The surgeon of Death'?"

"SHHHH, we are not to talk about him. It's fobidden!"

"But you know something?"

"NO!"

The man turned his back to The girl.

'What is all this about? Is he really that frightening?'

She started to walkaround, and suddenly In front of her stood a boy with a cap. On The cap it stood 'Penguin'.

"Excuse me, do you know anything about 'The surgeon of Death'?" The girl asked.

"Of corse I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his my captain." He answered.

The girl stood there with wide eyes and looked at him.

"Did you wanted to meet him. I Can call him here."

Before shi could answer he called out to him.

"You know I don't like to meet people, Pen!"

Then just like that it all started. Oh yeah, The girl was me, Stella. Now two years later, 'The surgeon of Death' is my boyfriend. My very protective boyfriend. When someone gets too close, he shows up to protect me. But it's cute. I love him.

"I love you, Stella." he suddenly said.

"That one was new. You never tell me." Stella teased

"I love you too, you silly."

Oh yeah, I forgot. 'The surgeon of Death' isn't his name. His name is Law, Trafalgar Law. He is captain of 'The heart pirates'. My life changed at once When I met him. I used to be The strong girl that never were afraid. He was kinda strange at first, but When I got to know him, he was The kindest person in The world.

*Flashback*

"So, What do you want with me, girl?" Law asked.

"No...Ehh... I just heard you were around this city, somewhere, and I wanted to know more...a-about y-you." Stella realized What she just said. She wanted to run away, but her legs were frozen. Law looked confused at her. No one wanted to know anything about him.

"Well, if that's so, come here." he pointed at a yellow submarine and started walking. Without knowing, Stella followed The strange man and The boy with The cap.

"So What do you wanna know?" Law asked.

Stella was still In shock, but somehow managed to Ask her question.

"W-why does e-everyone call you 'The surgeon of Death'?"

"Well, I'm called that because I'm a surgeon and because of my Devil friut power." law answered.

"O-oh, okay."Stella was feeling unconfertable and was a bit scared When she heard he had Devil friut power.

*Law P.O.V*

'Why did she want to know things about me?'

"Did you want to know anything more?"

"H-Huh, no... That was all I wanted to know."

"Wellthen, I have some Work to do, so if you..."

*End of P.O.V*

Law couldn't finish before Stella stood up.

"I will leave."

At once Stella stood up, she felt dizzy. She felt the whole world go around and couldn't say anything. 'What's happening?' Before she knew it Law caught her. He lifted her up bridal style and put her down on the sofa. She tried to thank him, but all that came out was a little groan. Law watched her to see if something was wrong, but couldn't see anything. He was about to ask her, but saw that she struggled to say something, so he didn't. the boy with the weird cap said something to Law, but Stella didn't catch it.

*Law P.O.V*

"Shall I get something, Captain?" Penguin asked, but didn't get an answer from Law. The door behind them opened and they turned around.

"Captain, the marines!" a bear in an orange jumpsuit said.

"Bepo, we have to go under!" Law yelled.

"What about the girl?" Penguin asked.

"We have to take her with us."

*End of P.O.V*

A few days later Stella woke up and the first thing she saw was Law's sleeping face. She chuckled a little, but then groaned in pain. She didn't want to wake Law, so she laid still and just watched him. 'He's so cute. But why is he sleeping beside me?' Stella was confused. But she couldn't take her eyes away from him.

A few more minutes passed and he finally woke up. Law looked around and his eyes landed on Stella. He saw that she was in pretty much pain.

"I'm just going to check your wound. I'm a doctor, as you perfectly know."

Reluctantly, Stella let him remove her shirt and examine her chest; she saw a large cut along her upper body.

"This wound may be bad now, but fortunately it won't leave a scar." Law informed, at his soft touch under her breast, blushing girl.

"Fortunately?"

Law nodded and grinned evilly. "Yes, it would be a pity, such an ugly scar ruining your gorgeous body, don't you think?"

"If I wouldn't have a million of other reasons to kill you, this would be the first! You bloody pervert!"

Law chuckled darkly and softly grabbed her left breast.

She let a soft moan escape and blushed immediately.

"Hmm… But you seem to like me touching you…" he murmured, smirking.

She shot a deathly glance at him, and then freed herself from his grip.

"I still hate you. Why didn't you kill me? Do you want to agonize me so badly?"

She hated herself for not being strong enough to hide the pain in her voice.

Law silently stared at her for some seconds. Then he sighed and suddenly touched her trembling lips with his fingertips, gently and softly.

"I never wanted to hurt you, much less kill you. I couldn't ever do this to you. Don't you know my feelings for you?"

Stella was captivated by his intensive glance, his grayish storm cloud like eyes piercing into her blue.

Then she felt his lips brushing hers, caressing her skin and softly sucking her lips.

She felt a shiver running through her body and pressed her body against his, ignoring the pain and hiding her face on his neck.

"You will betray me, Trafalgar Law" were the only words she could say at this moment, sadness lingering in every word.

"No, I won't" Law firmly said and hugged the girl he loved, tightly.

He kissed her, and it lasted long. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to touch her… to kiss her more. Law wanted the same, but couldn't say it to her. He loved her. From the first time he looked at her.

*End of Flashback*

Stella would always love him. What more could she wish for. He was the best.

"Stella, is something wrong?" Law asked. Stella looked up at him.

"No, nothing is wrong." Stella simply answered.

Law could see something was wrong, but he thought she would tell him when she was ready.

*A week later*

Stella was running. Running away from something. But, what?

"You're not getting away!" Two voices yelled after her. One was Law's and the other were Eustass Kidd.

*A few days before*

"Law, I have to talk to you about something." Kidd said a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Kidd? You look worried." law turned around and saw he's eyes.

Kidd didn't really want to say it.

"It's Stella. She stole something from both of us."

"Yeah, right. Like she would."

"She's running away. TODAY."

"What. It can't be true. I don't believe you."

"Look what I found. It's a letter from Stella."

_I'm really sorry,Law,Kidd. I didn't wanna do this. But I have to do it. I'll leave you,Law. Sorry._

Law's eyes watered. Kidd saw it.

"We have to find her!"

*End of Flashback*

"Stella, stop. Just tell us why. Stella..."

Law's voice started to faid away.

"I'll catch her, Law." Kidd said as he saw him fall to the ground.

"Stella, do you really wanna do this? Do you wanna leave Law? He... don't want to live without you." Kidd said, or more yelled.

Stella stopped and turned around. She saw that Law was gone.

"W-where's L-Law?" Stella managed to get out.

"He's tierd of running after you. He's crying for the first time since I got to know him." Kidd said angry.

Stella started to cry. Law came.

"Why is she crying?" He wispered to Kidd.

"She don't wanna do this. She's just... confused." Kidd answered.

Law went over to her.

"Stella, come with me back." Law said.

Stella sobbed.

"I can't. I will just end up hurting you more than I all ready have."

"STOP IT" Law yelled loudly. "You haven't hurt me at all. So don't say it!"

Stella looked at him. Her tears started to run down her face as Law kissed her. Kidd left them alone.

*Kidd P.O.V*

'I'm sorry, Stella I lied. It wasn't true. He will never get tierd of running after you. I just want you for myself.'

*End of P.O.V*

Stella was lying on the ground with Law over her. Kissing. Law didn't want her to leave. He pinned her down to the ground.

"L-Law..." Stella couldn't get any other words out before Law kissed her again.

"I won't let you leave!"

"But Kidd said..." Stella started, but stopped.

"What did Kidd say?"

Stella didn't want to say what Kidd said.

"He said... that you were tierd of running after me... and that I hurt you..."

Law looked angry at her.

"And you believed him... Stella I will never get tierd of you and you know it!"

"Law, I'm sorry. I... I don't know what to say anymore."

"Say you want to be mine. Forever."

Stella was shocked. She didn't know what to answer. She really wanted.

"I... Yes." Stella smiled and kissed Law. She wanted to be with him forever.

Law lifted her up bridal style and started to walk towards the sub. Penguin and the others came to meet them.

They didn't meet Kidd in many years, but when they did, they forgave him.

So it all ended well.

Some months later. To be exact, 9 months later Stella gave birth to a little boy. And he grew up to be just like his father, Trafalgar Law, 'The surgeon of Death'.


End file.
